Skrillex
Sonny John Moore (Los Ángeles, California, 15 de enero de 1988), más conocido por su nombre artístico Skrillex, es un productor estadounidense de música electrónica de los géneros dubstep, metalstep y electro house, exvocalista y guitarrista de su primera banda de pop-punk atRisk entre 2001 a 20032 y actual vocalista de la banda de post-hardcore y metalcore From First to Last. Como productor, destaca la implementación de Ableton Live. En noviembre de 2011, Skrillex fue nominado a cinco categorías las cuales son Premios Grammy, de los cuales ganó tres, mejor remix por (Cinema) de Benny Benassi, mejor grabación de dance por (Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites) y mejor álbum. En 2014, estrenó su álbum debut Recess, y actualmente ocupa el puesto #9 en la encuesta realizada por la revista DJmag. A él se le adjudica el hecho de que la música dubstep haya alcanzado gran popularidad en los últimos años, y trabajaba en un dúo con Diplo, llamado Jack Ü, y juntos hicieron colaboraciones con Kiesza, AlunaGeorge, Kai y Bunji Garlin. Skrillex también fue el creador del sello discográfico llamado OWSLA y actualmente trabaja en su antigua banda From First To Last Antecedentes Nació en Highland Park, un barrio al noreste de Los Ángeles, para luego ser adoptado por un agente de seguros y su esposa, ama de casa. Cuando tenía dos años de edad, él y su familia se mudan a Forest Hill una vecindad ubicada en San Francisco donde asistió a la escuela primaria. Posteriormente cuando tenía entre 9 y 10 años, Moore asistió a una escuela local ubicada en el Desierto de Mojave, pero finalmente se trasladaría al Norte de California. En el momento en que tenía 12 años, su familia se mudó de nuevo a su lugar de nacimiento al noreste de Los Ángeles, donde se matriculó en una escuela de academia privada especializada en artes. Más tarde tuvo que recibir clases en su casa a los 14 años debido a que sufría acoso escolar en su escuela. En 2004 su vida cambio radicalmente cuando se enteró de que era adoptado, esto provocó que a los 16 años abandonara la escuela secundaria y fue contactado por Matt Good para ser guitarrista rítmico para una audición de From First to Last. En ese momento se hizo skate-punk, escuchaba The Dickies y The Subhumans. Primeros años En 2008, Sonny comenzó su carrera como productor de música electrónica, bajo el alias de Skrillex en clubes de Los Ángeles. Anteriormente, se había conocido en Internet como Twipz. El 7 de junio de 2010, Moore lanzó su EP debut, My Name is Skrillex, como una descarga gratuita. A mediados de 2010, Sonny participó como corista y usando programación para el álbum There Is a Hell, Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is a Heaven, Let's Keep It a Secret de la banda de metalcore Bring Me The Horizon. A finales de año, Sonny comenzó una gira nacional con Deadmau5 después de haber sido firmado por mau5trap lanzando su segundo EP, Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites, que se colocó en el número dos en el Top Heatseekers. A inicios de 2011, Sonny comenzó la gira Project Blue Book Tour con Porter Robinson, Tommy Lee y DJ Aero. Skrillex dio a conocer varias canciones nuevas en esta gira como (First of the Year) (conocida desde 2007 como "Equinox"), "Reptile" y "Cinema" (remix de una canción de Benny Benassi). "Reptile's Theme" apareció en el comercial televisivo de Mortal Kombat 9, y "First of the Year (Equinox)" fue lanzada en la siguiente versión de Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites, titulada More Monsters and Sprites, EP lanzado el 7 de junio, posicionándose en el número tres del Top Heatseekers. En abril de 2011 se estrenó Get Up!, un nuevo y exclusivo tema de Korn que fue producido por Skrillex. Korn hizo que la canción estuviese disponible para su descarga gratuita a través de su página de Facebook. Unos días después el 18 de abril, Sony Computer Entertainment (SCEA) presentó un avance del videojuego desarrollado por Naughty Dog, Uncharted 3: La traición de Drake exclusivo de PlayStation 3, donde en el apartado multijugador se podía escuchar la canción Kill EVERYBODY del EP Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites. El 28 de abril de 2011, Skrillex posteó en su Facebook, el comunicado de que en marzo sus notebooks fueron robados en el hotel que se alojaba en Milán, Italia y que debería volver a grabar su álbum. Skrillex dio a conocer un video musical de "Rock 'n Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)" en su página oficial en YouTube el 20 de junio de 2011. El video cuenta con apariciones de Wee Man, Tommy Lee, James "Munky" Shaffer de Korn, deadmau5, 12th Planet, Rusko, Borgore, Benga, Dada Life, Excision, Armand Van Helden, A-Trak, Steve Aoki, Diplo, The Bloody Beetroots, Datsik, Sofi Toufa, Flux Pavillion, Zedd y Penny. En agosto de 2011 se anunció el lanzamiento del sello discográfico OWSLA mediante la publicación de tres videos promocionales en YouTube. El sello incluye lanzamientos de Zedd, Porter Robinson, Alvin Risk, KOAN Sound, Kill The Noise entre otros. A mediados de 2011, actuó en Madrid junto a Zombie Kids y en agosto de 2011 estrenó su nuevo tema promocional "First Of The Year (Equinox)". En 2011 entró en el ranking DJmag top DJs in the World directamente al puesto 19. Además, sacó el videoclip de "Ruffneck (FULL Flex)" y estrenó su EP Bangarang, que llegó a la posición catorce en el Billboard 200 de EE.UU. De este trabajo se desprende los temas promocionales "Bangarang" y "Breakn' a Sweat" (donde participan dos de los integrantes originales de la banda The Doors). En marzo de 2012 participó en Lollapalooza Chile y logra llenar la casa de Movistar Arena con más de 14.000 espectadores. luego tuvo una gran aparición en uno de los festivales más grandes de electrónica del mundo llamado Tomorrowland que se localiza en Bélgica. Su actuación fue una de las mejores de dicho festival. En 2012, logra ganar tres nominaciones a los Premios Grammy, de los cuales fueron: Mejor Remix por «Cinema» canción original de Benny Benassi y Gary Go, Mejor Grabación de Dance por "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites" y Mejor Álbum. Skrillex compuso la canción "Bug Hunt" la cual era para la película de Disney, Wreck-It Ralph y también hace una pequeña aparición como DJ en dicha película. Para fines del 2012, la canción Make It Bun Dem fue utilizada en el videojuego Far Cry 3, al principio de la misión 'Kick the Hornets Nest' que consiste en quemar plantas de marihuana. Luego salió un EP de remixes de esa canción llamado Make It Bun Dem After Hours. Para 2013, Skrillex sacó un EP exclusivo para los miembros de The Nest, parte de la discográfica OWSLA. El EP se llama Leaving EP y cuenta con 3 canciones que fueron publicadas un día después de su lanzamiento oficial en la cuenta de Youtube de Sonny. Para fines de 2013, Skrillex saca un nuevo material junto a Alvin Risk. Es un EP/Single llamado Try It Out(Que apareció anteriormente en el videojuego Call of Duty:Black Ops II). Compuesto por 3 mixes distintos de la canción Try It Out llamados "Neon Mix", "Try Harder Mix" y "Put Em Up Mix". La versión de Neon Mix salió con un vídeo en la cuenta de Youtube de Sonny.